1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to filters, and more particularly to a system and method of passive discrete time analog filtering which provides a low-power, low-noise method for implementing a transfer function based on finite impulse response (FIR) sections with predetermined or programmable filter taps and voltage gain utilizing primarily switches and capacitors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Analog finite impulse response (FIR) implementations have employed switched capacitor sampling combined with active feedback amplifiers to provide weighting factors for delayed samples and to combine the samples in order to produce a filtered output signal. Active amplifiers consume a significant amount of power and add noise and distortion to the output signal.